


In Sight At Last

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hansencest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scissure takes everything from Herc, he follows his brother into the Jaeger Program. The goal is revenge. He'd never been expecting to fall in love. He'd have never thought doing so again would find him at an impossible crossroad. </p><p>But, Chuck is his mother's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sight At Last

When Scissure attacks, Herc reacts without thinking. He gets in a chopper and he flies it to the school. They're going to drop a bomb on it, and he needs to get his son out before they do. He doesn't think about Angela. He forces himself not to, to focus on getting Chuck and getting out. But when he gets there, the school is empty. With the evacuation notice, the school put the kids on buses, packed them in teacher's cars and bustled away. There is a moment where he is torn - follow the road after them or go get Angela - and he yanks the chopper up higher, but he can't see any vehicles, and appeased they're well away, goes to find his wife.

Angela has been impaled by falling debris, the Kaiju nearly wrecks the chopper, and by the time Herc lands near a hospital far enough away, she is already cold. He sits with his head in his hands and tries to tell himself it's going to be okay.

The transports with the kids are found three days later - or what's left of them - and Herc loses it. He rages, he screams, he even swings at Scott when his brother tries to comfort him. It is two weeks before he can even listen to what anyone says to him. His family is buried by then - citizens laid to rest by their country, victims of a monster - and Scott convinces him to get cleaned up and get on a plane. Herc doesn't know where they're going but he doesn't care. He's got nothing left and Australia's full of ghosts and memories - it will never be home again.

They join the Jaeger Program. At first Herc just signs his name and trails his brother through the halls and into the conference hall. When Stacker Pentecost speaks however, Herc feels a new path open up for him. A new meaning. He thanks Scott for all of it - seeing him through, bringing them there, finding him salvation - and his brother just pats him on the arm, smiles like someone he loved has been returned to him after a long absence and tells him firmly, "We're going to make them pay."

And they do. Scott and Herc fly through the Academy training in six months. They get a Jaeger in eight. Have killed their first Kaiju in ten. And it feels _good_. Fighting back feels good and it begins to mend the tears inside him. Closing up the gaping wounds the loss of his family has left behind.

A few years, and several Kaiju kills later, he isn't better - he never will be - but he's a new man. He can laugh again, and go out again, and he's even having sex again. He can come without guilt. Can sleep beside someone without pain. But, he's a Jaeger pilot and that's all they want, which is enough for him, because he isn't sure he could fall in love again. He's wrong, but he doesn't know it.

The first time he meets the kid, he finds himself drawn to him. He's brash and overconfident and ready to take on the world and the Kaiju bare handed and alone. He's determined to make them pay for every life they stole. Herc can understand, so he mentors him. Helps him figure out his way, helps him learn to manage. He knows how the nightmares can send the drift rocking and he teaches him how to level out.

The kid's good. Sharp and quick, he's got great instincts and he's a natural fighter. His mind is all strategies and tactics and Herc feels a kinship with him. Like attracts like, it's said. And Herc is certainly attracted. The kid's barely legal, a scrap of recently turned eighteen, but he can't help himself. They're in the kwoon, and the drift is strong. Scott's been struggling and Herc can feel everything slipping and he goes a little harder than he means to, but the kid keeps up with him, takes it and gives back and actually drops him on his ass twice.

They're panting hard and looking at one another, their bodies still tangled in a pin, and everything comes to a head. The kiss is unexpected. But it's hot and deep and the lust nearly drives him out of his mind. They rut up against each other right there on the mat. He blows then fucks the kid in the showers, up against the slick tiles, the water pounding across their backs. Takes him back to his room for more privacy and takes him long into the night because he just can't stop touching him. The kid's insatiable himself and they end up falling asleep still wrapped in each other. Which is how they find themselves the next morning. There's a lazy round that's a little too emotional for them both, but it heals something that hasn't healed before.

For three months they carry on a relationship in secret. Trading kisses in corners and gropes under tables. They have sex in shadows and it's always so perfect. Herc can feel the will to really live again return. He can't explain it, but he wants to spend the rest of his life with someone again, and for once the thought of it only brings him happiness, an intense, bubbling sort of joy that can't be quelled.

When Scott just can't do it anymore, Herc presents the kid to Stacker. By now their compatibility rating is even higher than the one he's shared with his brother for the entirety of their career as co-pilots. Stacker agrees and they're put in a conn-pod together.

"You okay?" he asks, because the kid is doing his best not to squirm and it brings the slightest hints of doubt into his periphery.

He nods, looks down at his hands, curling them slightly. "I just...most of my childhood's gone, you know? What if...what if it comes back?"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"I dunno," he replies. "I feel like...never mind." He releases a short burst of a laugh, nerves along for the ride. "I can handle it."

"Of course you can. Just stay with me, don't rabbit, okay?"

"I know how to drift."

"Love, this is going to be _so_ much more."

He doesn't know how right he is. At first, everything is okay. The drift is strong, and their neural handshake is perfect. Stacker pronounces them co-pilots and sets them up in the new Mark V.

It isn't until their first Kaiju fight that the memories start to drift up. At first, Herc thinks it's a resonance. That he's remembering and forcing them on the kid, who is reacting and sending them back, but he's more experienced than that and he questions it almost immediately. When he asks him, his lover explains that his family emigrated to England from Australia, after Scissure.

By the second Kaiju, it's all Herc can think about, and they're almost taken out because they both end up distracted. Stacker orders them to drift it out. He's aware of the kid's history, and he knows how amnesia can be affected by the neural connection. How it can be cured by a mind without fear to stop it, how one can go in search of the memories the other has locked away to protect itself.

It's slow going and they still haven't managed to surface anything important when the third Kaiju attacks. They're mid pounding the Kaiju's face in, when a memory floats by. It's Angela. The sun in her air, laughing against a backdrop of green and blue. Wind brushing her skirt and hair as she claps in pride.

It isn't his.

It isn't _his_.

He tears out of the conn-pod when they get back to the Shatterdome. The kid's confused, and tries to follow. Herc needs time alone to make sense of it. To try.

Three days later he's more conflicted than ever, and his co-pilot's had enough.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouts, having finally cornered Herc in their room. It had been increasingly difficult to duck him and he'd known it was only a matter of time. He's his father's son that way.

"It's nothing...I'm good."

"The _hell_ you are! You've been dodging me for _days_ , you haven't touched me since last _week_ , and-" He stops abruptly at the flinch. Grows angry and grabs Herc by the shirt. He doesn't resist, just lets him draw him close. Turns his head when the kiss comes.

There are tears threatening, in the kid's eyes. In his. A hand grips him by the back of the neck, fingers against his skull. "You're not turning away from me," he gets out through gritted teeth. Presses his brow to Herc's, eyes ensnaring the older Ranger's.

Herc swallows. He still wants him. So, _so_ badly. And he can't reconcile all the feelings involved in it. Can't seem to drudge up the disgust, so he wallows in the guilt, and takes comfort in the pain.

"Don't you fucking abandon me," is rasped harshly between them. "Not again."

His eyes widen. Hands coming up to grip the kid by the elbows out of a sheer, instinctive need to hold on. "I _never_..."

"Say it! Say my name."

"Chuck."

"Dad."

The kiss shouldn't be as hungry as it is. But Herc can't find it in himself to care. They come together like they've been lost to each other for lifetimes, and in some ways, perhaps they have. He doesn't think about it as he undresses him. Doesn't think about it as he preps him, and is prepped by him. Doesn't think about it when he's balls deep and bottomed out and coming hard.

Chuck doesn't give him time to. Not once. Never again.

They have each other. They love each other. It's enough for him.

Herc finds, as much as it should horrify him, that he's right. But then, he's his mother's son.

"Hercules Hansen, you're going to marry me," she'd said, no preamble, no warning.

"Okay," he'd said, no thought, no moment's hesitation.

He'd always followed his heart. And if it was going to take off running, then by God, he was going to chase it.


End file.
